When Andy Met Sharon
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Just a little Shandy Fluff (: *Rated M*
1. Chapter 1

**The first time Andy met Sharon, After Jack left many years before** ,

He was at an LAPD party with his friends, laughing and joking having a good time, he was busy talking to a young blonde when he happen to look around the room at all the people that he worked with some he knew and some he didn't his eyes traveled the room until he spotted a beautiful woman with Auburn hair and green eyes walking into the ball room, he looked up to see her looking at him when their eyes met every other girl in the room seemed to disappear, she had captured his attention the moment she walked into the room. He liked her confidence and her attitude, she seemed to turn every head the room, how could she not she was beyond beautiful, he made his way over to her at the bar.

"Hi my name is Andy, she smiled at him, "Hi my name is Sharon, " I must say you look lovely tonight, she blushed as she looked away, He reached for her hand, "Would you like to dance? She looked at him, "sure, as he led them to the dance floor, as they danced he held her close and they seemed to be lost in each other, after a few minutes the music stopped and they broke apart as they made their way to an empty table. They continued to talk about different things, as the evening drew to a close he stood up and walked with her out of the ball room and waited for the valet to bring her car around, as they stood on the curb waiting she slipped him a piece of paper with her phone number on it, "Call me sometime, He smiled at her "I will, the valet pulled with her car and she got in a left the party leaving him standing on the curb smiling like an idiot.

The next year seemed like a whirlwind, he found himself calling her everyday, sending her flowers for no reason, cooking her dinner, He just enjoyed being with her and being around her, She made him laugh, She was wickedly funny and intelligent a wonderful combination, He found himself falling madly and helplessly in love with her, and he knew she felt the same way about him, She knew about him being an Alcoholic yet it never changed the way she looked at him, If anything she loved him more for trusting her enough to tell her about it, She told him about her failed marriage to jack and how he had treated her and ran around on her until she finally had enough and filed for divorce, She was worried it would change the way he looked at her, "Sharon honey there is nothing that will change the way I look at you or the way I love you, So after thinking it over and over he finally got the courage up to ask her to marry him and to his surprise she said yes, He felt like he was floating on cloud nine, They had a small ceremony with just friends and family, after an exhausting day they were finally alone for the first time in two days, He had been putting stuff in the kitchen and trying to get things straightened while she was in the bedroom changing clothes, when she called him from the bedroom.

"Andy….. "Can you come here please, he made his way to the bedroom as he opened the door his jaw dropped as he saw candles lit all around the room and he looked up to see the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen standing in front of him wearing a purple lace nightie, "wow, "you look amazing sharon, she blushed as he made his way over to her and gently kissed her as she moaned, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back drawing small circles on her back as he gently sucked her earlobe and tenderly kissed down her neck as he pulled the nightie over her head he took his time to admire the beautiful woman standing in front of him, as he made his way down her body, he left a trail of kisses along the way, he tenderly licked and sucked on one breast while gently messaged the other one with his left hand, then he kissed his way back up her body leaving kisses on each breast as he went, he stood in front of her and held her face in his hands as he leaned in to gently kiss her he brushed her cheeks with his thumbs causing her to moan a little louder, she reached between them and pulled his t shirt up over his head as she ran her fingers up and down his chest causing him to growl at her, she kissed him gently as his hands went into her hair again, as he pulled her closer he walked them to the bed never breaking their kiss as he gently laid her down on the bed, he started kissing his way down her body again leaving little kisses on each breast as he went as he made his way further down her stomach, she started to tense up, he looked up at her and she smiled for him to continue as he kissed down her legs and back up leaving soft butterfly kisses on her inner thighs, as he made his way to her center he could see that she was more than ready for him, she spread her legs a little wider for him as he started to lick and suck on her clit causing her moan and thrust her hips into his face, he added one finger as he continued lick her clit as he sped up the pace he added another finger, "Damn andy that's feels so good, "Don't stop…. She moaned as he licked a little faster as he splayed his hand on her stomach to keep her from moving as he continued to suck and lick on her clit he could tell that she was getting close, but he didn't want her to come like this, he wanted them to fall over the edge together, he kissed his way back up her sweat covered body as he made his way to her lips he hesitated he wasn't sure if she would kiss him after we went down on her, to his surprise she pulled him into a searing kiss as he settled between her legs, he gently rubbed his aching shaft up and down her opening as he gently slid into her, causing her thrust her hips into him. He waited for her to adjust to him, he knew that he had been a while since she had been with someone and he didn't want to hurt her, she looks up to see him staring at her, "If I'm hurting you, let me know and we can stop, she looks at him, "your not hurting me andy, he smiles as he leans down to gently kiss her as he starts to thrust into her slowly and gently he wants this night to last as long as he can, she has her hands above her head and intertwines their fingers together, at this moment and time it's just the two of them lost in each other as he continues his slow and steady rhythm, "damn sharon you feel so good, he pants, she moans and whimpers as she feels herself getting closer to the edge as kiss and touch each other exploring each other, "that's feel soo good andy, I'm soo close she moans as he continues to thrust in and out of her, he feels him self getting closer as he speeds up his pace and a couple of thrust they both fall over the edge together both whispering "I love you's in each other ears as they fall apart together, as they lay in bed sweaty their legs and arms intertwined he looks down to see her smiling happily at him, he hold her tighter and kisses the top of her head as they drift off to sleep in each other's arms both perfectly content…..


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't been in major crimes for very long it seems so odd me being the boss now, "Most of the team has gotten used to me being in charge some days are better than others I suppose, I was standing in the middle of the murder room, when I heard a familiar voice from behind her, "Sharrron, my blood ran cold, I turned to see my ex husband standing in front of me, "what do you want jack, He looked shocked, "I wanted to talk to you if your not busy, "Don't you have a bottle or a card game that you need to get back to, I snapped, "Wow that was cold sharon even for you, "Like I said what do you want, as I walk into my office he follows behind me, "Well I see that you have adjusted to being the boss honey, "Don't call me honey jack you gave up that right a long time ago, he held up his hands "Ok Ok, I give up, "The real reason I'm here is I had some business to take care of in the building and also because I heard you met someone and that you are now married to this person, "Your right I did and I am, "what I do in my personal life isn't any concern of yours now is it? "I also heard that is person was Andy Flynn, "I don't see where that's any of your business now do you?

"You do know that he is a recovering alcoholic, "Damn it jack would you just get to the point already you are starting to give me a headache! As I stand up and lean on the desk, "I must have been a little louder than I thought cause the next thing I know my office door comes flying open and Lt Tao is standing in the door way, he looks at me and back at jack, "Captain you ok? Lt. Tao asked , "Yes Lt. I'm fine, "Thank you, he looks at me then silently walks out leaving jack and I in my office, "well it's nice to know they have your back if something happens, He stands their smirking, "Oh how I hate this man! I look up to see Andy and provenza coming back in from lunch, he looks at me and we lock eyes for a second and he understands and walks to the electronics room instead of coming back to his desk, "I see the loving husband has come back into the room, "As a matter of fact he has jack, "Back to what I was wanting to say, Despite what you may think sharon I'm happy for you, I hope that he is good to you and treats you like you deserve to be treated, By this point I'm standing in front of him, he stops talking and kisses me gently on the lips, and starts to walk away, "Why did you do that? I asked stunned by what just happened, "I still love you sharon, " but I know you have moved on and are happy with andy, "And for once in my life I'm going to think about you and I'm going to walk away, with that he left my office and walked out of the murder room…. I walk back to my desk and try to wrap my mind around what just happen when I see andy walking back into the room toward his desk he sits down with his back to me, This is not going to end well I just know it


	3. Chapter 3

He woke to find himself alone in her bed, He sat up and searched the room, He knew that it was late it was still dark outside he could see the moonlight shining through the window, he sat up and put his pants on as he made his way to the living room to find her sitting on the couch in the middle of the night, "sharon honey what are you doing? He asked as he turned on the lamp and sat down beside her on the couch, she looked at him and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm just sitting here thinking about things that's all, "What kind of things he asked he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her hand on his chest, and felt his heart beat, " Oh just thinking about how my life has changed over the last year, She looked up into his dark brown eyes, she saw noting but love in them as she continued to ramble, "I went from being lonely and alone to finding the love of my life, "I never thought I would ever have that opportunity again, but it's funny how my life changed in one night, he looked at her smiling, she had a sparkle in her green eyes that he hasn't seen before, "Well my life changed that night too, "I never thought I would find someone as beautiful and funny as you, "You make me a better man sharon, "I count my blessings each day that I get to wake up next to you, he said as he snuggled closer to him, But he could tell something was bothering her, "Sharon is something bothering you? She sat up and looked at him, She started to say no but she knew that he wouldn't believe her, She sat up and tucked her legs underneath her as she looked at him, "Well I got a visit from my ex husband Jack today, He looked at her, "Ok what did he have to say? "He had heard that I had met someone and that I had gotten married, and he knows we are married now, "he actually seemed happy for us, he asked me if I knew that you were a recovering alcoholic, Andy could feel his temper starting to rise, she saw him glaring at her, "Before you get mad I put him in his place, "It was actually quite funny, "I guess I had gotten a little louder than I thought and Lt. Tao came busting into my office asking if I was ok, "which shocked jack, "it was funny, He sat there listening to her intently, He loved it when she rambled, it was one of his most favorite things about her, He wrapped her in his arms as he sighed, "also there's something else I want to tell you but before I do you have to promise me that you wont get mad, He sat up a little straighter and looked at her, "After I put him in place and he told me that he was happy for me he kissed me, "He WHAT! She could see him getting madder by the second, "Andy you promised me that you wouldn't get mad, "I'm not mad at you honey he said as he cupped her chin in his hand, "I'm mad at that jackass ex husband of yours! She looked at him for a moment, "I handled it you don't have to worry about him anymore, "Can you let it go please for me, She asked as the tears started falling down her cheeks, He felt like an idiot for making her think that he was upset with her when he was actually upset with that jackass ex of hers, he pulled her into his lap as he gently wiped the tears away, "Sweetheart I am not mad or upset with you, "I'm glad you told me what happen, "I'm not worried about him, "He's the one that walked away and left you alone with a broken heart, "I'm just the man that came along and put your heart back together again, and that will love you with everything I have until my last breath… She hugged him tightly as he ran his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her.. "How about we go back to bed now she smirked at him, "sounds good to me, "I get to sleep next a beautiful green eyed woman who has my heart… She smiled as she gently kissed him on the cheek… "You are something else Andrew Flynn…. As she pulled him to the bedroom.


End file.
